villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Suicide Squad
The Suicide Squad is a team of imprisoned super-villains who perform high-risk missions for the U.S. Government in exchange for commuted sentences. They are formally known as Task Force X. The team's actions are highly classified, and the government is able to deny any involvement by claiming that they are not responsible for the damages of a random super-villain attack. Their commander is Amanda Waller, who runs the organization out of Belle Reve prison. Members *Bane *Black Adam *Black Manta *Black Spider *Bronze Tiger *Catwoman *Captain Cold *Captain Boomerang *Cheetah (DC) *Clock King *Deadshot *Deathstroke *Duela Dent *Electrocutioner *Enchantress (DC) *Harley Quinn *Katana *Killer Frost *Lady Shiva *Nightshade (DC) *Poison Ivy *Ravager *Vixen (DC) Arrow-verse Arrow The Suicide Squad appears as an anti-hero team in Season 2 and Season 3 of the Green Arrow TV series Arrow, led by A.R.G.U.S. commander Amanda Waller. This team consists of Deadshot, Shrapnel, Bronze Tiger and Lyla Micheals. They were used as a spy group assembled by Amanda Waller to handle national threats with extreme measures. Shrapnel is killed by Waller for bailing on a mission, while Deadshot had a tracking device implanted in his eye to attract a drone-strike to blow up a chemical compound (literally Suicide Squad), but they get the tracking device out. John Diggle also frees them to take Amanda Waller hostage in the Season 2 finale so that she doesn't drone-strike Starling City (because of Slade Wilson's army tearing the city apart). Possible TV series Talks are being made among the producers of Arrow ''that a spin-off series based on the ''Arrow-verse's version Suicide Squad could be made and could "connect the tissue of the last season 2 to the beginning of the third season". Given that a Suicide Squad film is coming in 2016 (see below), the idea of creating the spin-off is not out of the question (as of yet, at least) Suicide Squad ''(2016 film) As mentioned above, a film about the Suicide Squad is coming in August 2016 and will be the third film in DC Comics' new DC Cinematic Universe (with ''Man of Steel ''in 2013 and the upcoming ''Batman v. Superman ''being the first two films). According to IMDb, it will star Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn, Jared Leto as the Joker (who will also play the Joker in ''Batman v. Superman), Will Smith as Deadshot and Viola Davis as Amanda Waller. Rumors state that Jesse Eisenberg will play Lex Luthor in Batman v. Superman ''and ''Suicide Squad. Director David Ayer will direct the film (who directed Street Kings), and will write the film alongside Ross Andru. The movie is about a bunch of villains teamed up to do dangerous spec-ops missions in exchange for their sentences being removed and their criminal records wiped clean. Category:Supervillains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Stranglers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Criminals Category:Outlaws Category:Outcast Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Teams Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrow & Flash Villains